High speed rotating aircraft parts require high-strength metals such as titanium. Titanium nitride inclusions in titanium and titanium alloy parts lower strength, sometimes with disastrous results. Investigators have searched for the best means during various melting methods, for dissolving titanium nitride inclusions that may cause failure of high-speed, rotating, titanium alloy parts in jet engines. Many studies have been made on the dissolution of titanium nitride in melting of titanium, but none have addressed the fundamental issues of the molten metal pool size and the degree of agitation within the pool. This information is needed to determine which of several melting methods is most likely to dissolve metal nitride inclusions.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved method for determining the molten pool configuration in melting of metals.